


Supper

by meanddoves



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Milk And Cookies, My First Fanfic, Overprotective Thorin, Protective Thorin, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin is a Softie, thorin is a shy polite cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanddoves/pseuds/meanddoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is too polite (or proud?) to ask for food in the middle of the night, but you're a good host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supper

**Author's Note:**

> I own no characters.

“If you want something, feel free to knock. Okay?” you wanted to look generous, but it was just a decency phrase.  
“Thank you miss,” Thorin smiled at you and went to his room. You thought that he was probably the only dwarf in your house with good manners... and looking quite cute.  
You sighed tiredly and went to your bedroom as well. You shut the door, changed sleepily into your pyjamas and disappeared under the thick covers. It took you a while to fall asleep at last because you weren’t used to hear snorts of thirteen dwarves and were still shocked of what happened to your pantry. Slowly your eyelids became heavy and you fell asleep.  
It was about two am when you woke up to an annoying sound. It was like a woodpecker or something. You rubbed your eyes and realised that the annoying woodpecker noise was actually coming from your door.  
“Come in,” you yawned and sat on the bed, still covered with your blankets.  
A quiet creak of the door made you shiver. In the moonlight you recognised the royal’s muscled body slid through the door.  
“Umm, I hope I didn’t wake you up, miss,” began Thorin. It was a really lame beginning, but you thought that he had to start somehow and this seemed to be the best he could think of.  
“No, it is okay,” you hide your yawn with the back of your hand, “how can I help you?”  
“I couldn’t fall asleep and then I remembered that you offered me your help...” Thorin paused to think of what to say.  
You usually couldn’t sleep when you were hungry and you thought that maybe Thorin was just too polite and proud to ask for food. He had eaten just a (rather big) bowl of soup you made him and two (generous) slices of bread after all.  
“Don’t you think it would be better to discuss it with a glass of milk and some cookies?” you interrupted him with a sleepy smile.  
“I don’t want to sound greedy, but yes, it would be way better, miss,” Thorin smiled back and left the room to give you some time to get yourself together.  
You hopped off the bed, swept the sleep from your eyes and quickly made a messy bun. You went out of your room and smiled at Thorin. You knew exactly where the kitchen was even in the dark but the dwarf was slightly confused by your home. You thought that this was probably the first time he has been in a hobbit hole so you took his hand and guided him to the kitchen. He jerked a bit at your touch but then he completely surrendered to you. You chuckled at the thought of the majestic Thorin Oakenshield letting himself being guided to your kitchen. He noticed your good mood and coughed to let you know that he was still there.  
“May I know what brought you to this merry mood, miss?” he asked politely, hiding his curiosity.  
“It is not a routine that I guide my guests to my kitchen in the middle of the night,” you responded with a smile and playfully squeezed his hand. He chuckled and squeezed your hand a bit too. In the silence of the night nothing but soft patting of Thorin’s bare feet could be heard, you were walking absolutely quietly, just like a burglar that you were forced to become.  
When you finally entered your kitchen you found matches and lit two candles on the table and a lantern. You took the lantern and went to your empty pantry with Thorin behind your back like some eager puppy. You gave him the lantern and stood on a stool to see the highest shelf. Thorin instinctively held you by your hip gently to keep you from falling down. You blushed, but didn’t protest. You hoped that the dwarves didn’t find your secret sweets resources. Luckily, they didn’t so you took a bottle of milk, cookies, marmalade and some leftover bread you found hidden behind some fresh lettuce, which the dwarves didn’t find interesting at all. Thorin offered you a hand and with his help you stepped down. After setting the table you sit yourself opposite Thorin who was struggling with hiding his hunger. You pretended that you haven’t seen anything and put a thick layer of marmalade on the bread and started to nibble it. By the time Thorin had already eaten five or six cookies and drank a full glass of milk. The kitchen was quiet; just some crunchy sounds could be heard from time to time. Thorin’s beard was full of crumbs and after he drank another glass he had a milk moustache. He wiped it down with the back of his hand and continued with raspberry marmalade bread. You were watching him in amusement while still eating the first bread. He stopped for a second, it looked like he was calculating whether he should eat more or not, but then he took another big bite of his bread. He didn’t notice a bit of marmalade stuck on his upper lip. You stayed quiet because you wanted to see if he’d notice it, but he hadn’t. You coughed to get his attention. He hadn’t noticed you either.  
“Umm, master dwarf?” you started carefully.  
“Hmm?” he looked at you, his mouth full so he couldn’t speak properly.  
“You’ve got something over here,” you pointed at your own lip and Thorin wiped his lips steeply.  
“Thank you,” he muttered after he finally swallowed, his cheeks turned pink.  
You smiled and sipped from your milk.  
“See you aren’t very hungry, miss,” noted Thorin after a while.  
“Well, I don’t usually eat at half past three,” you laughed, “but you, on the other hand must have been starving, master dwarf.”  
“I’m not such an eater as my friends, miss, I prefer smaller portions but more often,” smiled the dwarf, “and you can call me Thorin.”  
Then he ate the rest of his bread. After he finished he drank his milk and gave you a warming look.  
“Thank you very much.”  
“Anytime,” you smirked and took the dirty dishes to the sink.  
He followed you as you went to the pantry to put the leftovers back. In the dim light of the lantern Thorin was holding you noticed that his beard was still covered in crumbs. You laughed and stepped down to him.  
“In a good mood again?” chuckled Thorin.  
“You’ve got crumbs all over your beard Thorin,” you said softly, your eyes twinkling playfully.  
“Fuck!” the royal groaned and started to wipe his beard angrily while cursing violently, which made you laugh even more. After he realised what he had said his face turned into alarming shade of red.  
“I’m so sorry, miss. I forgot... I’m really sorry, I didn’t-“  
“Shh, Thorin, it’s okay,” you stopped his apologies and stroke his shoulder to make him comfortable while struggling to keep you from laughing.  
“Call me Y/N,” you smiled at the dwarf, “and we can pretend that nothing happened.”  
“Seems fair, Y/N,” agreed Thorin thankfully.  
You pushed him gently from the pantry and blew off the lantern and the candles so you stayed in complete darkness. You could feel Thorin’s warm breath on the back of your neck as he followed you everywhere you went.  
“Did you wish something?” asked the dwarf when you put away the candles.  
“Pardon?” you didn’t understand.  
“Did you wish something when you blew the candles off?” specified Thorin.  
“Actually yes,” you chuckled, “but I won’t tell you because it wouldn’t happen.”  
You took Thorin’s hand to guide him back to his bedroom but instead of your hand he wrapped his arm around your hip and shifted you closer to him. You squeaked a bit and he chuckled at your reaction. You wrapped your arm around his torso to make yourself comfortable and guided him through the corridor. Slowly, his hand went lower and lower on your back, but you put it back to its original place which made Thorin growl a bit.   
You were relieved when you finally came to Thorin’s room because it wasn’t easy to pretend that you haven’t noticed his wandering hand. He opened the door and turned to you.  
“Thank you,” he whispered.  
“Good night,” you smiled at him and turned to go to your own room but suddenly Thorin grabbed your wrist, pulled you close and placed a soft kiss on your lips. The moment lasted just for a mere second, but felt like the sweetest second ever to you. Then he winked at you and closed the door. You stood there, numb, not quite knowing what happened. After a while you snapped back to reality, ran to your room and started to pack your clothes. You were going on an adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a comment. I'm lacking a betareader so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
